


Beautiful Stranger (There You Are)

by bbl8te



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Real estate au, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Smut starts in ch 2, Spanking, among other things, bc like I said there is SOME plot here, good ol’ p in v, i don't know how to tag, just keep squinting, professional au, you’ll find it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbl8te/pseuds/bbl8te
Summary: Rey has worked hard to establish herself as a reputable real estate agent. When Ben Solo—head of a rival agency—re-enters her life, they engage in a sexually charged battle-of-wills that will challenge them in ways neither of them expected.—TLDR the smutty Real Estate AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful Stranger (There You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to shout out [rlogarbagechute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylogarbagechute/works) for unintentionally inspiring this idea!! Make sure to go check out her work.

***

Rey can’t stop fiddling with the straps of her formal gown. They’re only a few centimeters loose, but she worries that if she doesn’t keep an eye on them they’ll be slipping the whole night. This was the price she paid for wanting to save a couple dollars on tailoring.

_Cheap things cost more in the long-run,_ Maz’s voice chides. She wishes she’d taken the advice when it mattered.

Rey flattens the smooth satin and tries to settle her nerves. It had been a bold decision for her to wear something so _pretty—_ dusty rose and with a high slit up one leg—but she’d wanted to make an impression. If she was going to stand out, let it be on her own terms.

She is out of her element here, among the glitz and glam professionals. It’s true, she was technically their _peer_ now, but it didn’t quite quash the feelings of inadequacy she often felt in situations like this. 

Rey has been working for Skywalker Real Estate since she graduated high school, but had only become a licensed agent two years ago. Her age and inexperience made her something of a sore thumb around the office and among Leia’s friends.

She was good at what she did, she studied late and worked odd hours in order to make a name for herself. 

Lately, she’d begun to reap the fruits of her labor in earnest. Every workday was filled with loan negotiations, house showings, and referrals from former clients. She’d been able to funnel some of her money into advertising, and now Rey was at the point where she needed her own assistant to help handle the calls.

Regardless, self-esteem is a fickle thing. On some days, she is on the top of the world. On others, she is drowning.

Rey recognizes many of the people at the gala, but few recognize her. Or rather, few recognize her as an _agent._ They seem to still only see Leia’s smiley office worker, the skinny one with the British accent who answered the phones.

No one bothers to make small talk with her. If they do recognize her, they only give her fleeting half-smiles before returning to their conversations.

This wouldn’t do.

With a final, useless strap adjustment, Rey marches towards a group of women and introduces herself.

*** 

Ben’s uncle is sloppy. It’s the only way to describe him, with his un-tucked shirt, lack of tie, and the lackadaisical hand gestures as he rambles on. Looking at him, no one would guess that the man had a bank account with more zeros behind it than the Mona Lisa.

Ben could never relate to him. Even now, backstage, he looks down at Luke’s heavy beard and almost-mullet and wonders how they share the same DNA.

“Are you listening to me?” Luke stops his rambling to peer up at his nephew.

“No,” Ben answers truthfully. “Shouldn’t you tie your hair? Or tuck in your _shirt ?_ ”

Luke waves him off about the hair, but does proceed to tuck his shirt in. “I was telling you that your mother recommended a new agent for me to work with. She said that you’re friendly with the girl and could introduce me to her.”

Ben bristles. He knows _exactly_ who his mother is referring to. “Why can’t she introduce you? 

Luke shrugs and makes a face at him. “She’s _your_ mother.”

“She’s _your_ sister _.”_

“My guess,” Luke contemplates, “is that it’s some elaborate plot to fuck with you. Because you and I both know you don’t have any female friends unless you’re screwing them.”

Luke isn’t wrong. But Ben would hardly call those women friends, either. Friendly, sure. But the term _friends_ was pushing it.

Ben works his jaw for a few seconds. The lights on the stage have lit up and his mother is crossing now, looking regal in a deep purple gown. She proceeds to thank everyone for coming, for their generous donations, the history of her and Luke’s work… etcetera, etcetera.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to be making introductions. That _friend_ that mom is talking about would stab me if she had the chance.”

“Well, she wouldn’t be the first woman,” Luke quips. The crowd suddenly applauds, drawing their attention back to the reason they’re there. Leia is gesturing both of them forward.

“Showtime,” he tells Ben. He grunts a response and they head out onto the stage.

***

Rey made a good decision with the group of women she’s joined. She’d scoped them out earlier, had noticed their age (not much older than her) and their easy, genuine smiles.

The small Asian girl, Rose, works for Luke’s design firm. She compliments Rey’s dress with a broad smile that reaches her eyes. Rey likes her immediately.

Kaydel is harder to pin down, only smiling in half-smirks and with a mischievous glint to her eyes. She’s also an agent from Skywalker Real Estate, but works in a different office. She’s wearing sky-high heels, so Rey doesn’t know if she’s actually this tall or if it’s all in the shoes.

“It’s definitely the shoes,” Rose tells her. “She’s shorter than _me.”_

Kaydel shrugs. “The height helps, especially in _this_ cockfest.”

Rey understands the sentiment immediately. Real estate was still a predominantly male field, and these sort of formal gatherings only highlighted it. 

Rey is a little taller than the average woman, so height has never really been an insecurity of hers. Her age, accent, and lack of schooling? Those were _her_ demons. That, on top of the innate misogyny that seemed to fester among these kinds of crowds.

“At least there’s no shortage of eye candy,” Rose muses, scoping out the guests. “It’s a shame so many of them are married.”

“It comes with the territory,” Rey replies. “Ideally, you have a partner with a stable income helping out.”

“Or a housewife?” Rose supplies.

“It isn’t the _worst_ life imaginable,” Kaydel sighs. “Laying on the couch all day while someone else is out paying my bills? Shit, sign me up.”

“There’s more to being a stay-at-home mom than just _laying on the couch_ ,” Rose reprimands. Kaydel simply shrugs.

Rey laughs at their exchange. She tries to imagine herself _not_ working, entrusting herself entirely to someone else, and it brings a nervous chill to her bones. 

She couldn’t do that, not ever. 

“So who’s even single here?” Rose presses on. “I’m trying to decide whether or not it was a waste of time to shave my legs before I came.”

“Are you really planning to get laid _here?”_ Kaydel asks.

“No. But I was open to the possibility.” 

Kaydel gives Rey a withering look. “I cannot be a part of Rose’s Single Girl life anymore. I can hardly stand my own co-workers, let alone _other_ straight men.”

“You should come out with us after this,” Rose suggests to Rey. “If your boyfriend doesn’t mind…” she trails off.

“Oh, no boyfriend,” Rey answers quickly, face flushing. Rose lets out a decidedly unprofessional _whoop_.

“Welcome to the club. I hereby dub thee Rey of the Single Ladies.” She steals a glass of champagne from a server and hands it to Rey. They clink glasses.

“She pre-gamed before we came,” Kaydel stage-whispers. “She’s not usually so… _much._ ”

The girls are broken from their conversation when Leia, Rey’s mentor and friend, climbs the stairs to the stage. The lights dim and the girls hurry to find seats.

Leia is everything Rey wants to be: intelligent, confident, and ambitious as all get-out. Leia was not much older than Rey when she made it her goal to open a successful real estate agency. Her brother, Luke, was an accomplished interior designer and architect. Luke flipped houses top to bottom and his sister would sell them. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with, dominating the local market.

First Order Real Estate were the only survivors of the fallout. Ironically, it was spearheaded by Leia’s only son: Ben Solo.

He crosses the stage with Luke now. Ben was an imposing figure in black, and the juxtaposition between him and the bohemian old man was almost comical. 

“Speaking of getting laid,” Rose whispers. “If he’s down, I’m down.”

Kaydel chuckles. “Me too.”

Rose whips her head around to gawk at her friend.

“What?!” the blonde hisses. “Objectively speaking, he’s a well-proportioned man.”

“Oh, I’m sure he _is_ well-proportioned,” Rose replies, fanning herself. Kaydel kicks her under the table and Rose stifles a yelp.

Rey doesn’t think she could blush any harder. They’re right, after all. Benjamin Solo was the whole package: tall, broad, handsome, accomplished…

“It’s a shame he has such a shit personality,” Rey bites out, taking another swig of champagne.

“Oh I’ve _heard_ ,” Rose replies. “Ever since he changed to corporate real estate, he’s only gotten worse. My sister works at Chindrila Bank and she said he’s one of the _worst_ agents they deal with. He apparently flies off the handle at the littlest thing. They draw straws for who has to deal with him.”

Rey’s abdomen tightens automatically. “She’s not wrong.”

“That’s right, you work _directly_ with Leia,” Kaydel’s eyes glint with curiosity. Rey immediately pegs her for a gossip hound. “Do you know him well?”

“Let’s just say I wish I didn’t.” 

“We’ll get the details from you after,” Rose assures Rey, with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Rey can only give her a weak smile in response. She finishes her champagne in a long drag and tries not to scowl through the rest of Luke’s speech.

***

Ben tries to pretend he doesn’t notice her. 

Tries, and fails.

He makes his gaze as impassive as possible as he looks out towards the crowd. Inevitably, he is drawn to Rey. She has a magnetic pull on him, even if she looks like she wants to carve up his liver and _eat it_ while he watches. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other and each time they make eye contact it sends a new and alarming jolt to his nervous system.

He steals himself for the rest of his mother’s speech. He hasn’t even listened to most of it, God help him if she asks him to speak.

“-and of course, thank you to my son, Ben Solo, for being with us tonight!”

The crowd applauds as Leia thrusts the microphone into his hand. He hasn’t prepared anything to say, didn’t think he would _have_ to, not between Luke’s droning and Leia’s grandiose remarks about saving the world, one home at a time, or whatever it was that she spoke about. He takes the proffered mic as though it’s covered in bacteria. The crowd thinks it's a joke and some people chuckle.

Ben swallows roughly.

“I’m here representing First Order Industries. Our collaboration with Skywalker & Organa on this project is of great pride to us. Thank you all for your generous donations and contributions to our work.”

The crowd applauds politely and Ben jerks the microphone back at his mother. Her face maintains its passive smile, but only Ben sees the angry glint in her eyes. He would hear about this unsatisfactory speech later.

Ben schools his own expression into neutrality as Leia continues the rest of their presentation, trying not to think too much about Rey's piercing gaze and their inevitable encounter.***

The evening passes in a blur of champagne and laughter. Rose is telling Rey about one of the projects she’s overseeing when she stops abruptly, mouth hung open.

“Oh my god. Oh my _god.”_

Kaydel and Rey exchange glances, then look behind them to catch the source of Rose’s alarm.

Ben Solo was making a beeline towards them, trailed lazily by Luke Skywalker.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Rey curses. She’s too late in hiding the panic on her face—Ben catches her reaction and grimaces.

His face is dark and unhappy, brows narrowed over his intense gaze. But Rey can’t deny that he is still just as handsome as when she last saw him—maybe even _more_ so. The years have etched crows feet where there weren’t any, and unhappiness draws his full lips into a tight frown. But his hair is still thick, styled away from his face. And she doesn’t know how she forgot the sheer _size_ of him, all broad shoulders and height and hands that would fit _just right_ against her—

“Ms. Niima,” he says then, his voice a deliciously weighty note, even in this noisy banquet hall.

Rey opens and closes her mouth, then takes a deep breath to center herself. “It’s actually Ms. Kanata now.”

She doesn’t miss the way his eyes flicker to her left hand. Checking for a _ring_ , no doubt. She clenches said hand into a fist, preventing him from investigating further.

“I see,” he murmurs. “Ms. Kanata. Allow me to introduce to you my uncle, Luke Skywalker.”

There’s little resemblance between Ben and him. Luke meets Rey with a wide grin and hearty handshake. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Kanata. My sister has told me so much about you.”

“All good things I hope, and you can call me Rey,” she replies cheerily. She likes Luke immediately, and has heard plenty about him from Leia, too.

“ _Only_ good things. Leia says you’re particularly aggressive at getting what you want. I was actually wondering if you wouldn’t like to be involved in a project I’m working on. I know you must be busy, but perhaps we can set up a lunch date to discuss the details?”

“I would love to,” Rey says immediately. She fishes a business card out of her clutch and hands it to Luke, who tucks it away safely in the inner pocket of his blazer.

“I have a lot of mingling to do,” Luke tells her, “Big important guy, and all that. But I very much look forward to speaking with you, Rey. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” He smiles warmly at Kaydel and Rose, then grabs a champagne flute from a passing serve and wanders away.

…Leaving Ben Solo behind.

Rey’s body flushes with unwanted awareness, knowing that her new friends are watching the two of them like _hawks._

“You look lovely,” Ben startles her by saying.

“So do you,” she replies evenly. “Pretty, as always.”

Ben’s mouth twitches. “How long has it been?”

“Not long enough.”

“Five years?”

“Unfortunately.”

Rey doesn’t miss the way his gaze trails the long length of her. “That color suits you.”

“Is there anything else you need?” Rey says, her irritation barely concealed. 

He leans over a little and the scent of his cologne assaults Rey’s senses. “There’s plenty I need,” he says, a note lower than before. “But I see you have friends, so I’ll save it for another time.” He pulls away, expression schooled into casual impassivity. “I’ll see you around, Ms. Niima.”

Rey grits her teeth. “It’s _Kanata_ ,” she corrects.

Ben doesn’t respond. He merely turns on his heels and stalks away. 

Rose’s hand snakes into the crook of her elbow, practically vibrating with energy.

“ _Rey_ ,” she hisses into her ear. “You are going to tell us _everything.”_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbl8te).


End file.
